Masamune Kadoya
Masamune Kadoya (角谷 正宗, Kadoya Masamune) is a main character of the fan-made series [http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Universal_Warriors_Wiki Universal Warriors]. He is a proud former member of Team Gan Gan Galaxy during his time in Japan for the Big Bang Bladers World championship. He remains as Gingka's third greatest rival is the self-proclaimed #1 Blader in the World. Personality Masamune is a brave, impulsive, persistent, arrogant and proud beyblader. Masamune is very talkative and his mouth normally gets him into trouble but it also makes him very unforgettable. Masamune wanted to be the number one. Masamune will do anything for a challenge and Tsubasa has remarked this trait as Masamune having "no manners". Masamune's more notable trait is his arrogance, he self proclaims himself as the number one beyblader even thought he has been defeated on several occasions. Masamune's mouth combined with his arrogance has boosted his ego to the point where he thinks he can almost do anything, but this was devastated by Nile, who put Masamune in his place by defeating him, this snapped Masamune back into reality and made him realize to deflate his ego. He is very persistent proven by his actions, he would follow Gingka around and carry on battling him even after loosing several times. Masamune has little self-restraint, if he disagrees with something, he will really not hesitate to say so, and he will be overly visual about it, shaking his arms around to illustrate his anger. He can also been seen as somewhat as a parallel of Gingka, as they share many of the same personalities. Another one of Masamune's more noatable traits is his knack for silliness, overreacting to situations by falling out of chairs for overly flailing himself when he's angry. Despite all his flaws, Masamune is a proud blader that will never give up and keep working harder. His number one goal was to defeat Gingka, and he has never stopped challenging him until he beat him. Afterwards, Gingka became better at controlling Galaxy Pegasus but Masamune still considered himself the better of the two. He is a very strong blader who won big bang bladers along with his teamates. He is very energetic and sure of himself. Character Design Masamune has black hair with white highlights as well as a strand of red dyed hair sticking out in between his eyebrows; brown eyes and light skin. He wears a green sweatshirt with trim of sky whitish blue and has a trim of dark blue for pockets and a line on his jacket sleeves, an orange shirt that has two parts sticking out of his jacket, khaki shorts with navy blue lightning shaped lines going down the seams as a reference to Ray Striker's Special Move, Lightning Sword Flash, and brown fingerless gloves. He also wears green shoes with yellow trim and white socks. Beyblades * [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Ray_Striker_D125CS Ray Striker]: Masamune's Beyblade in Metal Masters. It is a powerful attack type with incredible power and speed. The combination of the energy ring and fusion wheel allow for incredible attack power on contact that can channel itself into several attacks like a barrage. It's D125 performance tip allows it to control itself at high speeds and the Coated Sharp allows it to manoeuvre itself and perform incredible dodges and halts. It's greatest ability is its power to focus itself into a single strike of lightning, focusing all its power into one point. * [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Blitz_Striker_100RSF Blitz Striker]: Masamune's Beyblade in Metal Fury. It is a powerful attack type that was upgraded from Ray Striker. It is a lower track vartiant that optimizes much greater speed and attack control then it's predecessor. Bltiz Striker is able to channel it's strength through mode changes that include it's barrage mode that unleashes powerful attacks in a barrage formation, wearing down the opponent quickly. It's attack mode allows for slower but more powerful offense that can even defend against powerful special moves. Special Moves Ray Striker *[http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Sword_Flash Lightning Sword Flash]: Striker focus' all its raw attack power into one point and is unleashed through this attack. It focus' the energy into a single strike of lightning that breaks through the opponents defenses and delivers a devestating blow. Blitz Striker *[http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_of_Lightning Flash Of Lightning]: Striker focus' its raw attack power into several strikes of lightning that condense inside itself and explode on contact to immerse the opponent in its power in order to defeat them. Story Early Life Masamune Kadoya was born in Japan and grew up with a love for Beyblade. Before Japan's Battle Bladers tournament, he left to America to train. This is where Masamune met his best friends; Toby and Zeo Abyss whom he was much stronger then but bonded with at the Dungeon GYM. They even formed Team Dungeon and won a regional tournament against their bully, Vince. Toby came down with a very bad illness and could no longer beyblade. While worrying about Toby, Masamune vowed to become the number one beyblader in the world so he could help pay for Toby's recovery. After hearing about Gingka Hagane winning Battle Bladers and becoming the No.1 Beyblader, Masamune returns to Japan to confront him and gain the title for himself. Masamune is the new bottom of Ginga, who will eventually join his side like Kyoya did. He is a small kid, but he has a lot of guts. He follows Ginga wherever he goes to challenge him continually, losing almost everytime. Ginga and him often get into arguments over ridiculous things like the other's courage, or lack of courage. They will eventually pair up, with Yu and Tsubasa, to represent Japan in the Big Bang Bladers tournament. Masamune had previously not been able to participate in Battle Bladers. He really likes a certain food shaped as a orange sticks that are extremely spicy. Everybody who eats some regrets it once their mouth burns, but he seems to be used to the taste. Ray Unicorno, Masamune's/James beyblade, can seemingly teleport by transforming itself into rays of green light, and reappearing elsewhere in the stadium. In battles and in practice, Masamune/James will never give up and keep working harder. His number one goal was to defeat Ginga, and he never stopped challenging him until he beat him. Afterwards, Ginga became better at controling Galaxy Pegasis though, and Masamune/James rejected his offer for a rematch after he saw how powerful the other's beyblade was though... Masamune has little self-restraint: if he disagrees with something, he will really not hesitate to say so, and he will be overly visual about it, shaking his arms around to illustrate his anger. Universal Warriors Relationships Friends 'Gingka Hagane' 'Toby' 'Zeo Abyss' 'King' Trivia * Masamune is Japanese for "sword." The name relates to his Ray Striker's special move, Lightning Sword Flash * He enjoys a certain food shaped as a orange sticks that are extremely spicy. Anybody who eats one regrets it once their mouth burns, but he seems to be used to the taste * He has a liking for Pandas and Koalas, but mostly a liking for Pandas, as shown in several episodes. He talked about the total lack of pandas in China * He has the same launcher as Gingka in Metal Masters, except his is green * It seems that Masamune is better friends with Toby than Zeo * He's the only member of Team GanGan Galaxy that did not appear in Beyblade: Metal Fusion Gallery